


Facial Gravitas

by XtinaJones91



Category: Veep
Genre: Dan's Beard, F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1815031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XtinaJones91/pseuds/XtinaJones91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ridiculously short piece on Dan's short-lived (unfortunately) beard from 3x08</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facial Gravitas

**Author's Note:**

> One thing: I made up Amy's line about The Beard.

What Ben says is: “Well look, it’s George Looney."

What Selina says is: “Don’t ever go schizo-titso on me again. And get rid of... _this_."

What Kent says is: "You don’t have the facial gravitas for a beard."

What Amy says is: "You look like Joaqin Phoenix when he pulled that stupid hoax and claimed to be a rapper."

What she thinks is: don't shave it. And various other thoughts regarding Dan's beard and where'd she like to feel it.

* * *

 

He shaves it.

* * *

 

But not before she gets to thoroughly enjoy it.


End file.
